Sharon, Andy, and Murder
by prettydynamic
Summary: Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn stumbled on a dead body in the middle of their clandestine date. Will they be able to solve the crime without revealing their growing attraction for each other or will the murderer bring down the curtain on them before their first act even begins?
1. Chapter 1

With a creeping note of impatience she flipped her long chestnut brown hair and glanced at her rose-golden Michael Kors watch for what seemed like the umpteenth time. A quarter till seven pm. He wasn't late, she was just early and _Madame Butterfly _wouldn't start till 7:30. It was only their second date. Fourth if you count his daughter's wedding and the Nutcracker ballet show. The route she had taken to Fresno must have been shorter than the route he had taken. Her surroundings in front of the Warnors Theater were crowded with regular patrons and elegantly dressed men and women in gowns and tuxedos some queued entering the lobby, some excitedly chattering about the opera.

She scolded herself for being giddy like a school girl, restless in anticipation of meeting her crush. She was a grown, mature woman for crying out loud but she couldn't understand how her hear skips a beat whenever they catch each other's eyes across the room, how the mere touch of his hand on her person sends shivers down her spine, and his close proximity sends fluttering butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't felt anything like it in years. Despite her long separation from Jack she conditioned herself that she was indeed still married and must not entertain affections from other men. As a result she devoted her time to her children and career... too much focus on work that detractors called her ice queen behind her back. She didn't care. She was great in what she does that's why she reached the peak of her career and no one can take her success from her.

Perhaps they should stop meeting clandestinely in another city but waiting for him in her three-inch red stiletto sounded more tolerable than being reproved when caught by fellow LAPD officers.

A gentle touch on her bare shoulders stirred her to face the man behind her.

"Andy! It's about time…"

Her voice was caught in her throat when she saw it wasn't Andy but a handsome middle-aged man that looked like Robert Redford. Without ado he lifted her hand to his lips which caught Sharon by surprise.

Her instinct told her to grope for her gun but remembered she was off duty and left the gun in the car.

"Good evening my lady. Would you like some company?" asked the man.

Before she could refuse him, a stern voice retorted.

"Are you hitting on my date, pal? Take your hands off her or I'll them off myself."

The man didn't look like the slightest bit embarrassed but muttered an apology.

His brows still furrowed, and his coal black eyes giving the man a murderous look long after he was out of sight, Andy was smoldering like Mt. Saint Helen about to erupt.

Sharon gently touched his arm to pacify his anger.

"Calm down, Andy. He was not hitting on me," reassured Sharon.

He looked at her, his anger just a notch lower but not completely eradicated.

"Oh yeah? It sure looked like it from where I'm standing."

"Sshhush… there now. Your blood pressure," reminded Sharon with a smile as she fixed the bow tie of his tuxedo.

If she hadn't started falling for her hot-tempered Lieutenant she would normally have castigated him as his commanding officer but looking at him all wrapped up in a silly jealousy made her eyes lit up in amusement. She never would have imagined Andy Flynn as the jealous type. Her heart leaped with joy. Does he actually feel the same affection she was now harboring for him?

His anger vanished and immediately replaced by a warm smile as Sharon patted his back, flashing him her killer smile that somehow brings out the amber flecks in her light brown eyes. He scolded himself for acting like a dumb jock who's overly possessive of his girlfriend. He couldn't understand himself. She was his boss and not his girlfriend. He certainly didn't have the right to cause a ruckus. But seeing her in her strapless long evening red gown with slits on either side, revealing her beautiful legs, his Neanderthal instincts got the better of him.

He never quite understood where his protective instincts and intense feelings of affection were coming from. He has had a lot of women since his divorced but none of them ever had a hold on him so much that he was willing to give an arm leg just to have her heart. None of them could ever stir him to lose control of his faculties but Sharon… Sharon… just the thought of her makes him forget everything but her name. Her scent was intoxicating he could feel himself losing control whenever she was in close proximity. Her smile, even her reprimands at work melts his heart like a burning fire he couldn't put out. Tonight he was so excited to see her that he forgot his gun in the house.

"Come, on Sharon. We're going to be late. I heard this is a great opera," said Andy as he led her inside the theater.

"Why, Andy… box seats!" noticed Sharon in mild surprise. She knew they cost a fortune.

"Of course, nothing less for my beloved Captain," he replied as though Captain actually meant darling.

_Oh my god why am I openly flirting with my boss? I must be out of my mind. _

Although they have gone out a few times neither of them wanted to acknowledge the growing affection each had for the other. Sharon chose to ignore Lt. Flynn's blatant flirtation and took his hand as he led her up the staircase where the boxes were located.

Sharon caught her breath at the majestic interior of the Warnors Theater. It certainly didn't look like it had been standing for several decades. It looked as beautiful and new as though it was only built yesterday.

An usher took their ticket and led them to box number 7. A voice over announced that the show was about to begin in 10 minutes.

"It appears no one else thought of getting a ticket in box 7 for the night," observed Andy as he settled beside Sharon.

"Well, since we have the box all to ourselves, maybe we shouldn't seat so close as there is so much room," said Sharon in a low voice quite uncomfortably.

Andy didn't take offense. He teased her, "What! You want to seat on the opposite side of the box? You will get a chill you know how the air-conditioner gets colder and colder by the hour. Come on, Sharon no one's going to recognize us from way down at the orchestra and we look like ants from the balcony seats."

Sharon gave a little laugh at her silliness. She changed the subject.

"Where did you park your car? I almost thought you weren't showing up," she teased.

"On the east side parking. Third row, right next to the huge oak with a broken branch," said Andy.

Worry crossed Sharon's features. "That's exactly where I'm parked."

Andy smiled, looking like a little boy who was given an extra piece of cookie. "I know. I parked right next to your car so we could walk together to the parking lot."

"But Andy…" Sharon started to protest.

"Sharon. We're miles away from Los Angeles. I don't think anyone's gonna see us together. And if someone does, so what? There's nothing illegal about walking together in the parking lot. I'm just walking my girl, I mean my boss to her car."

Andy stated matter-of-factly pretending the slip didn't happen.

Sharon was actually too agitated to hear the slip. By the time it dawned to her a couple of minutes have passed and a tinge of doubt whether she actually heard what she heard.

The lights dimmed as _Madame Butterfly _opened its first act. Andy was not a fan of opera but when he found out Sharon loved the opera as much as she was fond of ballet he saw this as an opportunity to show her he truly liked her, and not just as his friend. He caught himself before he could drape his arm at the back of her chair. He didn't want to scare her off. He knew she wasn't an innocent young girl but he could tell she wanted to take it slow.

He was almost pinching himself to stay awake by the middle of the first act but seeing Sharon's intent gaze and immense enjoyment on the drama before their eyes was truly worth it.

There was an intermission at the end of act 2. Andy took this time to stretch his legs and visit the lavatory, leaving Sharon who's having an intense phone conversation with Rusty.

"Rusty, I told you you're not going to this Boy Scout three day camp. You're grounded for a week and your detention isn't over until after the scheduled camp," said Sharon sternly and firmly.

"But Sharon, please, all my friends will be there and I really wanted to go. I can pick up the remaining days after I get back from camp. You can even add another three days," begged Rusty on the other end.

"Rusty, let's discuss this when I get home. Stop calling my cell. I'm in the middle of an opera show."

Rusty was hell-bent on blackmail. "You don't love me that's why you're keeping me from going to this camp that you know meant so much to me. Fine. I'll just go back to my room and stay there till the next century."

Sharon sighed as Rusty hang up. It's hard to be a parent all over again. Tough love. She was still contemplating on what's the best thing to do with Rusty when she became aware of another presence in the box.

"Oh Andy, I don't know what to do…"

Sharon gasped in horror as she turned around to face the person who came in. It wasn't Andy. It was the same man who approached her at the lobby and he stumbled on her, falling on his face by Sharon's feet. Andy returned at that moment and found Sharon dumbfounded for a few seconds as he followed her gaze to a protruding knife on the back of the man face down on the floor.

The two looked at each other in exasperation. "Okay let's do this quietly and call the local police," said Sharon.

Andy was dialing his cellphone when an usherette chose at that moment to enter and check if patrons of box 7 need anything. An ear shattering scream pierced the air as she found the lifeless man at Sharon's feet.

"So much for keeping things quiet," said Andy wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon massaged her temple as she stood waiting for the Fresco PD to finish talking to the stage manager, director and other administrative personnel of the theater. Her feet were throbbing from standing for a quite a while in high heels but her preoccupation with her little fight with Rusty on the phone and the misfortune of murder stumbling on her while she was in a clandestine date with her Lieutenant were keeping her from feeling any pain or discomfort. The two aspirins she swallowed had no effect.

Andy noticed the anxiety in her features and drew her close to his side, giving the nape of her neck a little massage as his arm draped over her in a protective hug.

Andy watched the crime scene personnel examine the body. They found no identification except for a piece of paper in the inside pocket of his suit containing the name of the theater and to Andy's horror the inscription Box 7.

The coroner handed the paper to the investigating officer before helping the others transport the body on the stretcher.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea who the victim is?" asked Andy.

The officer looked at Flynn suspiciously. "And you are?" he inquired.

Andy extended his hand "Lt. Andrew Flynn of the LAPD. Major Crimes Division," he explained.

The officer was adamant, his handshake turning cold. " Sargent Mills. Isn't this out of your jurisdiction Lieutenant?" A note of hostility in his voice.

"I'm not interfering. I was just uh… watching the show when all this happened," he explained.

The Sgt. Mill's features relaxed when he realized the big city police were not telling them how to do their jobs but merely a spectator.

Suddenly the hysterical usherette rushed beside Flynn pointing a finger at him as another police officer was interviewing her.

"This is the man who was inside Box 7. He was hovering over the dead body. I think he killed him," cried the girl.

"Hey, let's not throw accusations without sufficient proof," said Flynn calmly but seriously.

The girl was ushered away and the officer interviewing her turned to Flynn.

"I'm Lt. William Michaels. Perhaps her accusations were not exactly unsubstantiated. Another witness pointed you out as the man who had a heated discussion with the victim this early evening," said the Lieutenant haughtily, staring hard at Flynn.

Andy met his gaze with equal severity. "Not all witnesses have an accurate perception. With your experience, Lieutenant, you should know that."

The officer felt insulted and barked. "Oh yeah? how do you know how it's like to be a lieutenant?"

"Because I am one you dumba…"

"Leiutenant!" scolded Capatain Raydor before Andy completely loses his temper.

Lt. Michaels thought Sharon was talking to him and he faced her with murderous glare.

"And what right have you, ma'am to intrude in my business?"

"I have every right. I'm Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD and it's my business when you go hauling malicious accusations to my Lieutenant," she said, facing him with her full height and authority.

"What! Your entire squad is here?" cried Sgt. Mills in disbelief.

"No, just me and the Captain," explained Flynn .

"I don't believe this! Show me your badges," commanded Lt. Michaels.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other with Sharon giving him a little smirk. Andy exhaled in defeat. He knew the meaning of that look. He was in the same predicament.

"We're off duty," he told Michaels matter-of-factly.

* * *

Lt. Provenza was about to make his move on the beautiful girl in a yellow bikini seated by the pool when his cellphone rang incessantly. The number was unlisted and he wanted to ignore it but something seemed to be nagging him to pick up. Grouchily he picked up the phone. "Lt Provenza here," he answered in an irritated voice.

He would feel absolutely frustrated if the Luau party he is attending at the Pacific Palms would be rudely interrupted by another murder. He felt a pang of total disappointment as he watched the girl in a yellow bikini join the young man who approached her for some drinks at the bar.

"Lt. Provenza of the Major Crimes department?" asked the male voice on the other end.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked Provenza.

"I am Lt. Michaels of the Fresno PD. I just need you to confirm identification of your superior in charge, A Captain Raydor? I am unable to reach his cellphone," said Lt. Michaels.

"Yes, my officer-in-charge is Captain Sharon Raydor. My Captain is not a he but a she. Well, she may not always seem like a lady but make no mistake, she is a woman," joked Provenza.

"If she is the woman in front of me she is every inch a woman, Lt," replied Lt. Michaels with same chauvinistic humor giving Captain Raydor the once over.

Capatin Rayodor glared at him after over-hearing his remark. "Excuse me Lt. Michaels mind if you respect my rank and not look at me like some piece of meat you want to buy in a grocery store."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I meant no disrespect," said the officer sincerely.

"What is this about Lt. Michaels?" asked Lt. Provenza half curious, half annoyed.

"It's about a murder…"

"Fresno is out of our jurisdiction," Provenza stated, relieved that he didn't have to leave the party.

"I'm not turning the murder investigation over to you Lt. I'm just verifying the identity of our witnesses who claims to be from LAPD-Major Crimes but have no badges with them."

Provenza was confused. "Them? Who's the other one?"

"A Lt. Andrew Flynn. A sourly, hot-tempered fella.."

"Be careful. That's my buddy you're talking about…"

Cutting the conversation short, Lt. Michaels said , "Uhm, that's all I need. Thank you Lt. Provenza."

_What's Flynn doing in Fresno? And with the Captain. Wasn't he supposed to have taken the day off? He called in sick this morning just when the Captain is on vacation leave. I signed his sick leave today. _

Provenza's thoughts of his best friend quickly vanished when 2 girls in a bikini sneaked up behind him and handed him a drink as they invited him to dance with them in the loud Reggae music.

"Can we go now, Lt?" asked Andy in irritation as Michaels hang up the phone with Provenza.

"We have already answered all your questions. It's late and my Captain is already exhausted," complained Andy.

"I have one last question Lt. Flynn."

_Oh my god. Don't let him ask me about Sharon because I don't know if I can be a convincing liar tonight._

"As you have said you were watching from Box 7 and during intermission the victim just stumbled into your box, is that right?"

"Yes," muttered Flynn with impatience.

"We both know how much a Lieutenant makes. Tell me, how can you afford to splurge 2 box tickets in one night."

Andy smirked. "Come on. We're not destitute you know. I know where this is going. You want to accuse me of knowing this guy and arranging to meet him in Box 7.

"Isn't that a more logical explanation?" stated Michaels.

Flynn flung his arms in exasperation to emphasize his point. "I told you we do not know this guy and I didn't have any arguments with him. My only beef was he was hitting on Captain Raydor. Our interaction with him was nothing more than 3 minutes."

Sharon suddenly exerted her rank and authority, standing up and looking at the officer intently with imperious dominance she was always known for.

"Lt Michaels. My Lt and I have exhausted everything we know about this case. We are cooperating in your investigation but if you want to pursue these malicious allegations, you may give us a visit at the LAPD office where Lt. Flynn and I can properly address all these issues. In the meantime, this interview is over and I demand that you let us go and that, Lt. Michaels, is an order."

* * *

Andy and Sharon were soon walking back to the parking lot in no time. Andy could see the weariness etched in Sharon's face.

"You don't look fit to drive. Let me take you home. I'll pick you up tomorrow to take you to work then I'll just take the commuter bus to come back for your car," offered Andy as he held the car door before Sharon could shut it close.

He smiled and continued, "of course you would have to excuse my absence in the morning."

Sharon touched Andy's hand affectionately. "Thank you, Andy. Tempting as it is. I don't want to impose you to commute 3 hours to go back to Fresno to get my car and then drive back another 3 hours…. It's insane! All these is insane! Oh Andy… everything seemed to be in chaos!"

Andy cupped her chin and drew her close to him to give her a comforting kiss. The kiss shocked Sharon. They have never shared a kiss before. She could feel her heart hammering loudly she was afraid Andy could hear it.

Lightly, he brushed her lips with his, wanting to take away all her worries and fears. His hands gently caressing her face and neck as he drew her closer lovingly and tenderly. He was afraid she would pull away but she seemed to be helplessly enjoying his tender onslaught.

He pulled away before he completely forget himself and indulge in her soft, voluptuous body.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sharon. You have faced harder adversities and ended up as the victor. Don't let circumstances overwhelm you. You're one tough gal and that's what I… I mean everybody loves about you."

Sharon looked into his eyes and smiled. "That's one hell of a compliment from a detractor that used want to see me flat on my face."

Andy returned her smile. "Come on, Captain. It's late. I'll follow you till you reach your condo okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, Andy, you don't have to walk me to the door. I'm safe," yelled Sharon in a wide grin from the window of her white Chevrolet.

With an equally boyish grin Andy waved from inside his dark Sedan. "Are you sure, Captain? I'm waiting for my goodnight kiss," he replied in jest, his eyes twinkling like the stars on the evening sky. He felt excited and giddy just like the night of his first date with his first girlfriend in high school.

"I already gave you one," she yelled back in blatant flirtation.

Andy laughed before driving off. "See you tomorrow, Captain!"

She was about to turn into the basement parking of her condominium when she received a text message from Andy telling he would like to go down and walk her to the door. She couldn't believe all the attention he was giving her tonight. She had never been seen off safely to her door since junior prom. Jack was never the gentleman. Always the funny guy, the popular guy, but never the gentleman, she thought forlornly. But she didn't want to think about that she was happy.

She was still smiling as she walked to the elevator from the parking lot. It sure felt great to be cared for and protected for a change. She developed a very independent nature because when she married at an impressionable age she discovered the hard way she had no one to turn to but herself.

As the elevator door was closing behind her, a man over six feet tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms suddenly pushed the door wide apart, and let himself in the lift with Sharon.

Sharon was in her comfort zone and she was too happy and too exhausted to realize the danger the man imposed. She hit the button of the eighth floor but before she could draw back her hand, the man grabbed it firmly.

"You double-crossing bi*&h! Hand me the diamonds and nobody gets hurt." the man demanded.

Sharon was caught unawares but was not fazed. "I don't know what diamonds are you talking about. Perhaps if you could tell me more about them I could help you find them," she answered calmly looking into the man's blue eyes.

"This is not a game…" he drew Sharon closer to him.

She was about to yank his ponytail and push him face down on the floor when an old couple entered the lift from the ground floor.

"Good morning! We just came from Vegas" greeted the old lady. "I just love the lights and the slot machines."

The old lady had a bad eyesight that it took her a moment to hit the button of their floor.

"Did you have fun?" replied Sharon nonchalantly.

The man glared at Sharon and before the lift continued up, he hit the _door open_ button and ran out.

Sharon was quick on her wits and hit the open button again before the elevator shut close. She took out her gun from her purse and ran after the man who rushed out the front entrance of the condominium. After chasing him a block down the street she realized it was futile to catch him in her stilletos and long gown. She hobbled back to the condominium, her face wincing in discomfort.

As she quietly tiptoed to the living room upon opening the front door, Sharon had been preoccupied with the mess she and Lt. Flynn had been caught in that the switched on lamp by the sofa and the empty cans of Dr, Pepper on the table should have warned her that Rusty was still up.

She threw her car keys and her purse on the living room table before lazily taking off her Valentino stilletos.

"Sharon..I.."

She let out a little shriek before letting her guard down after realized it was only Rusty.

"My, aren't we a bit jumpy" commented Rusty as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Must be a rough night," he continued inquiringly, "you look busted."

Sharon refused to share anything to her adoptive son but gave him a wry smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why are you still up? It's past midnight, Rusty. It's gonna take a bulldozer again to get you out of bed for school tomorrow," said Sharon as she ruffled Rusty's hair in affection.

Rusty leaned his head on Sharon's shoulder.

"You know why I'm still up…Look, Sharon, I'm sorry I missed an assignment the other day because of playing too much video games and I have willingly accepted my 1 week punishment for that but please, please let me go to the boy scout camp tomorrow…"

"Okay. You may go," replied Sharon without any protest.

Rusty looked at her in disbelief. He didn't expect her to just give-in when she gets home, especially since they have been arguing about it for days.

A huge smile lit up Rusty's face. "Really! You mean that Sharon? That's great… I promise.."

Cynicism kicked in a moment. "Hey wait a minute. What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Sharon brushed his hair away from his face. "There is no catch," she simply said.

"I…I..I don't know what to say. Thank you, Sharon. This means so much to me," said Rusty, still a look of disbelief but nonetheless joy, reflected on his face.

"Just promise me one thing Rusty. Control that addiction to video games. Be responsible. School work first before playing…"

Rusty gave her a tight excited hug. "Yes, yes, I promise. Not too much video games and no more forgetting my homework."

Sharon flew him a kiss. "okay, now go to bed young man."

Sharon sat in daze for quite some time long after Rusty has gone to bed.

_Who was that man and how is he connected to the murder victim? Why did he think I have his diamonds? It's the best thing for Rusty to be away for a couple of days. Dear God keep him safe._MC3


	4. Chapter 4

Louie Provenza leaned back on his chair, his feet up on his desk, his crossword puzzles easily within reach but lay unnoticed beside his coffee mug. He was totally oblivious to the rowdy atmosphere surrounding him. Arrested juvenile delinquents for questioning about the murder of politician's son were arguing and fighting while waiting for their turn in the interview room. He was completely baffled how his friend Andy ended up with Captain Raydor in a murder scene in the next city. It's too much of a coincidence.

Julio eyed the older officer who looked so dazed since he came in this morning. He wanted to yell at him to get a grip of himself because they have to wrap up the case in no time. They were given 72 hours to wrap the case and the Captain was coming in any minute and the office was still in complete chaos.

"Julio, I got this. You can take the last two over there," said Amy Sykes, indicating to the two guys leaning against wall looking completely stone, as she led the noisiest guy inside interview room 2.

"Let me take that. You look like you could use a break. Tao briefed me about this morning's murder."

"Oh, Lt. Flynn! You're back. I thought you were sick with the stomach flu yesterday," said Julio as he pulled one of the guys from its haphazard sitting position by the wall.

"That was yesterday. Now I'm as good as new," smiled Flynn, taking the other guy for questioning.

"By the way, what's eating the old man?" asked Flynn, referring to Lt. Provenza who remained frozen on his desk in a far-away look.

"I don't know. He's been like that since we've been called to the murder scene this early morning," explained Julio.

As Andy was about to close the door of the Interview Room 1 when Captain Raydor's clinking high heels burst into the office. Everyone stopped what they were doing as she came in wearing her beautifully tailored crème and black Escada suit. She looked lovely albeit the anxious expression on her face.

"Lt. Flynn, my office," she said in a serious tone as she hurried inside her room.

As Andy hastily followed her into the office, Lt. Provenza seemed to have gone out of his state of shock. Everyone had their eyes on him as he spoke.

"Tao, tell me, what is the probability that Flynn and the Captain would end up in Fresno on the same day? Just a rhetorical question, don't give me exact figures," said Provenza.

"For the sake of the argument, maybe a thousand to one… They're both living in LA, and Fresno is just a few hours away," said Julio.

"How much of a coincidence do you think it would be that they would end up on the exact same theater in Fresno on the exact same day…"

"What are you getting at, Lieutenant?" asked Amy.

"Nothing. I'm only wondering about the likelihood that Flynn and the Captain would end up on the same theater, watching the same show, on the exact same day in Fresno, and by chance having seats right next to each other," continued Provenza.

"It's possible if they happen to like the same show and there's a special screening on that particular theater in Fresno," replied Amy.

"Come on, Sykes. Don't be too naïve. They have nothing in common but their jobs," said Provenza.

Michael Tao remained the quiet observer as he listened to the three people argue.

"I'm telling you, something is going on," asserted Provenza.

"Last month...around Memorial Day. Remember Flynn was away for the weekend. My daughter who lives in San Diego sent me an sms: 'Dad, Uncle Andy is here at the Seaport Village with his daughter, and grandkids, and his got his girlfriend with him.'

"I didn't know Lt. Flynn has a girlfriend," interjected Julio.

"He doesn't! Well, as far as I know he doesn't…Anyhow, so I replied back to my daughter. 'That's tacky of Flynn to bring a bimbo as young as his daughter to his family getaway.'

"You know what she texted back? 'No dad, it's not some bimbo half his age. She's a smart-looking woman with long chestnut brown hair. Sophisticated… pretty but tough looking…Looks like she's got a noose around Uncle Andy's neck."

As Lt. Provenza read his daughter's old sms message he was staring into the office of Captain Raydor. Slowly everyone's gaze turned to the Captain's sophisticated but no-nonsense stance as she was standing in her office seriously talking to Lt. Flynn and everyone gasped.

Sharon immediately pulled the blinds close when she saw everyone staring at them.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" she spoke out loud inadvertently, interrupting Andy's speech.

"It's called paranoia. The same way you think the man from the elevator has something to do with Fresno. I don't think they're related, Sharon. Come one let's go get a sketch artist so that he can reconstruct the face of your assailant. " said Andy.

He was gently massaging Sharon's back as she sat on her chair, her elbows on the desk as she buried her face in her hands, sighing in both pleasure from his hands and her exasperation with the circumstances.

"I don't know… I guess, it's just too much work and the pressure of our clandestine…friendship…" she smiled as she said friendship and glanced sideways to catch a glimpse of Andy's face who's smiling broadly with a little chuckle.

"Yeah… friendship…" he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

He couldn't remember any friend he wanted so much to kiss and bring in his bed. They knew full well it wasn't only friendship but neither one wanted to say it out loud.

"After we get the sketch, then we can put the composite in the computer of facial recognition and hopefully we get a name and start from there," said Andy, getting serious once again.

He just knows how to make her feel better no matter how exhausting things are. Just his mere presence brightens her day and lightens her mood.

She smiled flirtatiously. "And do we have that kind of equipment here in Major Crimes? Where do you propose we get this equipment?"

"I know our department has no budget for that equipment but I know who has one…Our dear friend from the FBI might be kind enough to let us use theirs. Good thing he's already enamored to my former chief and in no way would be taking what I intend to be mine…"

His lips slowly descended on hers and before Sharon could protest she found herself drowning in his wet and hungry lingering kiss. She didn't know how long they were kissing but the loud knock on her office door sent them both back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the numerous precarious situations she had encountered the past two days due to both the murdered politician's son's case her department was working on and the case of murder in the theater she and Lt. Flynn somehow found themselves entangled in by accident, she was completely unprepared to find an intruder as she unlocked her front door and carelessly threw her handbag by the living room table.

By the third step inside the foyer she heard the ransacking noises coming from her bedroom and tonight Rusty was out camping. She pulled out her gun from her handbag and cautiously approached the looming figure inside her bedroom.

"Police! Hands up!" commanded Capt. Raydor, aiming the gun at the perpetrator who had his back turned from Capt Raydor.

Before she could even breathe the perpetrator slammed his body against her, knocking her on the floor, her gun flying out of her hands. She immediately kneed him and hit him squarely on his prominent cheekbone.

The perpetrator grunted in pain and Sharon took the chance make a go for her gun which was a few yards from her on the floor but as soon as she turned her back to crawl for the gun, the man was immediately back on his feet and pinned her on the floor.

"Where are the diamonds? Give me my diamonds," demanded the man in a European accent.

It was the man from the elevator. He seemed to be wearing the same suit from the previous night. His eyes were the color of the stormy sea, dark and menacing, and intently fixed on Sharon.

Before Sharon could reply, to her horror, the man started to slide his hands up her leg beneath her skirt. She immediately kicked and struggled to push him away from her but he was over six feet and muscularly built that she couldn't push him but she slapped his chiseled face repeatedly and managed to severely scratch his skin.

In retaliation he slapped her once then started tearing up her suit. He ran his lips on the side of her face and threatened, "I'm going to take you and then I'm going to take the diamonds."

His threat sent a sickening feeling in Sharon's gut. With all her might she punched him on the chest enough to send him sprawling slightly backwards and when half of her body was free she grabbed for the nearest sharp object at hand which happened to be her three-inch pumps and hit the man on the side of the head and rendered him helpless for a moment. It gave Sharon the opportunity to grab for the gun and aimed it at the man.

"Who are you? I don't have your diamonds. Leave me alone," screamed Sharon in a stern voice.

"You'll be sorry you double-crossing bitch!" warned the man before running towards the window.

He managed to escape but not before Sharon could graze his shoulder with a bullet.

It took a moment before Sharon could compose herself and with a trembling hand reached for the phone to dial Lt. Flynn's number. Being assaulted or hurt or even endangered in the line of duty wasn't new to Sharon. She had always been tough and undaunted when facing them for several years but almost getting raped was something else… it could send emotional turmoil even to the strongest and bravest warrior.

It took all her might to push aside all the shuddering feeling gnawing at her, and trying to sound unperturbed she answered Andy's "Flynn speaking" on the other end of the line.

"Andy…" she began.

"Sharon? What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. He immediately sensed that something was up.

Fully composed she replied, "There's been an intruder in my house. It's the same guy from the elevator."

"Are you okay? I'll call the team so we can file a report. In the meantime be careful, I promise I'll be there in ten minutes."

True to his word, Andy arrived no more than ten minutes. He found Sharon seated on the bed with a gun in her hand with a dazed expression on her face.

"Sharon? I knocked a couple of times but you didn't hear me so I let myself in… Jesus… what happened to you? My god…"

Andy was immediately beside her, touching her face where a bruise was beginning to show. He took in the tattered suit she was wearing. Her blouse was untucked from her skirt and a couple of buttons were missing. There was a big rip right across her chest that he could glimpse the lacy brassiere she was wearing.

Andy's presence brought her back to her senses. She saw the pain and anger in his expression as he lovingly touched her bruise.

"You should see the other guy" she joked, trying to lighten things up and trying to conceal how badly shaken she was.

"I'm gonna kill that son of bitch!" cried Andy.

"Calm down, Andy. I'm alright, I just look worse than I actually am," she said. She wasn't sure if she was convincing Andy or convincing herself.

"No, no, no…" muttered Andy in disbelief. With so much concern, he forced Sharon to look into his eyes.

"Sharon, look at me. It's okay… I'm here. Tell me what happened."

He fears the worst but he wanted to show her he was there for her.

Sharon tried to fight the tremor in her voice, She couldn't speak. She was afraid that if she spoke it would show just how badly shaken she was.

Andy drew her close to him. "Did he…"

He couldn't utter the words.

"No! No," uttered Sharon, shaking her head,

"He attempted to but I hit him and gave him one in the eye," she explained more confidently.

Andy kissed her temple. "It's okay, Sharon. Everything's going to be fine. I won't let him hurt you."

She was starting to feel better. She forced a smile.

"I better change before everyone gets here or else I'll scare the daylights out of them the way I scared you."

By the time everyone arrived Sharon was back on her feet again with the tough, no nonsense demeanor she always exuded.

Lt. Provenza wasn't surprised when he found his friend Andy Flynn already at the Captain's condo by the time he arrived. He knew he was still at the office when he called him about the break-in at the Captain's place. The office was only a couple of minutes away but what he was surprised to find was the overwhelming concern Andy was displaying about the Captain's welfare.

As far as he knew they were not even friends. Andy didn't like the Captain and he did everything in his power to torment her when she first started in their department. It was only quite recently that he became more civil and amiable but the distraught look on his face was unbelievable and honestly quite disturbing. He had never seen Andy quite so much taken by any woman. His odd behavior was confirming his suspicion about his real relationship to the captain.

"We have found a complete set of print. We'll run it first thing in the morning," said Amy.

"So, Captain, let me just repeat the description. The man who came to your house was 6 feet five inches tall with a long dark hair in a pony-tail. His ancestry may be Danish or Norwegian, judging by his accent and he was looking for diamonds that he seem to think you have," narrated Julio.

"That's right, Julio. I have already spoken with Agent Howard about the man's description. This is not the first time he came to see me. But the sketch fail to bring up anything from their database. Maybe now that you have a print, Amy, we can find out who this guy is and what diamonds he was talking about," said Sharon.

"We're gonna nail this guy and give him the needle," interjected Andy.

Lt. Provenza looked at Andy and shook his head. _He's crazy._

"Alright, guys, come on. Let's call it a night and let the Captain rest," said Lt. Provenza.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed for the door but Flynn lingered for a moment.

"Uhm… you guys go ahead. Uhmm… Captain, may I use your bathroom," he asked politely.

"It's down the hall on the right, Lieutenant," replied Sharon.

Lt. Provenza rolled his eyes before following the others out. _I'll bet a month's salary he knows very well where the lavatory is._

Andy didn't want to leave Sharon alone for the night but he was afraid to invite himself lest she would dislike his over-protective behavior. The last thing he wanted was for her to be angry for acting like a boyfriend before he even becomes one. He lingered longer hoping she would tell him to stay. But fifteen minutes passed she still wasn't saying anything.

Andy sighed and started for the door. "Good night, Captain."

Sudden panic filled Sharon. Andy was leaving and she was going to be alone. What if the man comes back to finish off what he started? She didn't feel like being alone tonight but she afraid to ask Andy to stay lest he gets the wrong idea and thought it was an invitation.

Instinctively she reached out for Andy's hand as he was closing the door behind him. Andy halted and stared into her eyes.

"I..Andy… please… I mean would you mind staying the night?" she asked in low voice unable to look at him.

"But please don't misconstrue my intentions…"

Andy touched her lips with his fore finger. "Sshhh… you don't have to explain. I perfectly understand."

He drew her to him for tender embrace as he kneaded her back for reassurance.

"I'll stay in the couch. I'll be right outside your bedroom should you need anything."

He hastily added with a teasing smile "And that's not an invitation should you misunderstand and suddenly slap my face."

Sharon met his gaze with a warm sincerity. "Thank you."

Andy smiled. "Go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. We have to trace those diamonds. And I just know where to find the answers."

"Where?" asked Sharon.

"To Fresno."


End file.
